Undercover Operation
by ThePublisher
Summary: B&B are off on vacation together as an undercover couple to catch some killers, expect fluff and other stuff. BB, rated M for a reason. *Finally updated*
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Operation. **

**Disclaimer –** I do not own any characters from Bones, I just own the story I made up and the made up characters.

**Rating –** M

**Summary –** Booth & Brennan are made to go undercover on holiday as a couple to catch some killers. There will be fluff.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Booth walked into the lab and headed straight for Brennan's office, except she wasn't in there. She was currently studying some remains that had been bought to her earlier this morning.

Booth swiped his card and walked over to her; he looked down at the bones and then looked at Brennan.

"Murder?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head.

"No. Animal bones."

Booth stifled a yawn then handed her the folder he had been carrying.

"Another case?"

"Just read it and see" he said with a little smile.

Brennan read the first few lines and Booth watched her facial expressions change. Narrowed eyebrows turned into raised ones and her lips parted slowly.

"You have got to be kidding." She said in disbelief.

"You said the other day you were thinking about a vacation. We might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"No way. No chance. Never."

"Aw c'mon Bones. A paid vacation, what could be better?"

Brennan looked at him and shook her head.

"What could be better? Let me think … A vacation without you, without potential killers, without me having to pretend I like you, I could go on."

Booth just sat there smiling.

"It will be fun."

"What will be fun?" Angela asked, she was holding a doughnut and a cup of coffee.

"Nothing." Brennan quickly said as she headed toward her office.

Angela looked at Booth with her eyebrows raised.

"I've got a case, undercover. Me and Bones. Tropical Island, nice weather, maybe a few murderers."

"Maybe? No wonder she said no."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"She would get a gun. I just think she doesn't want to be my fiancée."

"What?" Angela asked, slightly confused.

"Yea, we have to pretend we're engaged. It's no big deal." Booth smiled and went to find Brennan. Leaving Angela to her coffee and doughnut.

"Bones please. I'll give you a gun."

Brennan stopped for a few seconds and looked at him.

"Why is this case so important to you?" she asked.

"We can catch some more killers, more brownie points for us both. I know you're tempted."

"I will think about it."

Booth glanced at his watch.

"You have to think fast, private jet leaves in two hours."

"I haven't even packed!"

"Doesn't matter, we have a vacation house and it already has clothes there that are our sizes, fully equipped and stocked with food."

He watched as Brennan thought things through in her head, probably going over the unsolved cases she had to go over. But Zach could take care of all that.

"No" she finally said.

"What!?" Booth couldn't believe it, he was sure she was going to say yes.

"No. I have tones of stuff to do her. Its not fair if I just leave it all to Zach."

"I won't mind."

They turned and saw Zach stood in the doorway. Booth smiled.

Brennan licked her lips and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." She mumbled.

They watched her walk off towards Angela.

"Great timing Zach, Great timing." Booth said while patting Zach on the back. Zach smiled and went back to work.

"Sweetie this will be great for you." Angela said.

"Vacationing with Booth? I don't think so."

"Just pretend he isn't even there, sun sea and sand. That's all you should be concentrating on. And the odd murderer you might meet but you've met plenty of them."

Brennan sighed again.

"Pretending I'm Booths fiancée is what's worrying me."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Booth has it all sorted out."

"Exactly."

They both laughed and continued there conversation for a few minutes until Booth shouted to her that it was time to go. Angela and Brennan hugged then Brennan informed Zach of all the things that needed taking care of. But he already knew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the plane Brennan was feeling a little nervous. She hoped they didn't have to sleep in the same room or hug and kiss each other every 5 minutes or something like that.

"Don't worry Bones. We only have to pretend we're together when we go out together or meet people. When we're alone its all back to normal. Just chill out and enjoy the vacation time. It's going to be fun."

"What about these so called killers we're meant to be hunting down?"

Booth handed her another file. She opened it and saw mug shots of 3 guys and all there details.

"How are we going to trick them into confessing?"

Booth looked at her and smiled.

"That's where my beautiful fiancée comes into play."

Brennan frowned then scoffed. Booth had tricked her.

"You dirty rat." She said.

"You don't have to do anything. Just get to know one of them. Doesn't matter which one, that's your choice. And like I said, you will get a gun."

Brennan was shaking her head. She couldn't believe this.

All she wanted to do was sunbathe on the beach and talk to hot looking guys. She smiled at the thought.

"First place I'm heading is the beach." Booth said out loud.

Then the thought of Booth almost naked popped into her head. The sun glistening of his water soaked body, the way it trickled down his torso towards his belly button. The way his tight Speedos hugged the right part of his body.

Brennan quickly shook the thought from her head and went a little red. She couldn't believe what she had just been doing. But then a little smiled appeared on her face and she thought that this could be a great vacation after all. All the things she could do to tease Booth and make him jealous, then she would know if he liked her or not.

What a great vacation.

**A/N – **Lots of nakedness coming up I assure you, fun at the beach and what not. Could be very interesting. Don't forget to R&R so I know I'm doing something right. And let me know if there is anything you would like adding, that could be fun. HeeHee.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the private jet is to make me look rich

"So the private jet is to make me look rich?" Brennan asked as they stepped off the jet and onto the landing strip.

"Yea, the guys aren't interested in women who aren't rich because they believe, for obvious reasons, that the chicks are after all there hard earned money." 

Brennan nodded and took a quick look around, the Island seemed fairly big in size, she was glad of that. But she regretted wearing a jumper to work this morning.

"How out of place must we look?" she asked.

Booth glanced at his watch.

"Don't worry about it, just waiting on your ride then we can go get changed into something more comfortable."

"I'm not comfortable about this whole case; I don't see why I have to be bait." 

"Because these murderers aren't interested in dating men and I thought of you because you look like you needed a vacation."

"Yea, some vacation this will be."

When they arrived at the vacation house Brennan was a little struck by how beautiful the place looked, it had 3 floors and a balcony right at the top; it also had a pool for some strange reason. About 200 hundred feet away was the ocean. 

"You've got the top floor." Booth said as he escorted Brennan inside. "Remember, we need to change our names and your getting your hair re-styled."

"What!?" She asked in disbelief. 

"You're a world famous author Bones. Some criminals might not read but just in case they do, you need to look a bit different."

"This is bullshit Booth and you know it. I can't believe you never said anything until we got here."

"I knew you wouldn't do it otherwise." He said with a smile. "Please Brennan."

She was shaking her head mostly in frustration and disbelief. 

"I've got someone coming to do it in like 10 minutes."

"Fine. But after this I'm not talking to you until this case is over, apart from work related stuff."

Booth nodded. He knew she meant it but he had ways of making her talk. 

"Lets go get changed, I'll show you to your room."

Brennan's bedroom was huge, you could fit about 6 king size beds in it and there would still be loads more room. Just across the hall she had her own bathroom which she was very grateful for. At least she got a bit of privacy and could relax in the bath without Booth disturbing her. 

She opened some drawers and looked at the items of clothing/underwear. Most of the drawers filled with bikinis and skimpy summer wear. She shook her head and sighed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Brennan did look different. Her hair had been dyed black; it was cut to her shoulders and was so straight even she was impressed.

"I'm not sure if black hair suits me." She said looking into the mirror. 

"It's not meant to suit you, you're meant to be undercover. But I think it looks great." Booth told her, he was sat opposite her in a pair of Hawaiian shorts and a sleeveless white t shirt. 

"Why aren't having your hair dyed?" 

"I haven't written a book or been on TV." 

Brennan sat back on the white couch and sighed for what seemed the 100th time that day. 

"Chosen a name yet?"

She looked at Booth and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I choose yours and you can choose mine. They should sound similar to our usual names though, makes it a bit easier." 

He sat thinking for a few minutes.

"What rhymes with Temperance?" he asked out loud. "Constance sounds a bit similar." He added.

"Constance?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded then smiled.

"Constance it is."

Brennan scoffed then smiled, she couldn't believe this. She couldn't wait to wake up and find out that it was all just a dream.

"Fine. Let's have a think what rhymes with Seeley." 

"Nothing." Booth said with a smile.

"Ok then, you can just be called Simon."

"Why?"

"Simple Simon." She said with a big smile. "After all, I'm the rich girlfriend here. So I make all the rules in future. Your just my little puppy dog." 

Now it was Booths turn to raise his eyebrows. He quite liked Brennan being dominate but he wasn't going to tell her that. She was already pissed off enough. 

"Nice bikini by the way."

Brennan chose to ignore his remark. She had picked out a simple black bikini with a black sarong. It was almost 5pm anyway and no doubt it would get colder at the night drew in. 

"Ok, plenty of restaurant around here. We can go out in about an hour if you want. And don't forget, I'm meant to be your fiancé, so be nice to me when we're outside."

"Your loving every second of this aren't you?" She asked as Booth walked off upstairs.

He turned back with an innocent look on his face and shrugged.

"I'm going for a walk."

Brennan stepped outside just as cold breeze brushed by, it sent goose bumps all over her body but she was thankful for the cold. She walked down the stone bath that led from there new beach house all the way to the white sandy beach. She passed the barbeque area with seating and passed the pool and finally got to the beach. 

It was still warm and sunny and the sand between her toes made her anger float away for the time being. She walked towards the ocean and took in a few deep breaths of air. The water lapped at her feet and cooled her down slightly, she was in paradise. The only thing wrong with it was that Booth was here too. 

She knew Booth just wanted to catch the killers and be praised by agents like himself. She just couldn't understand why she had to come along and act like a helpless damsel in distress. That wasn't her. 

She wanted to kick ass and drink beers, not act like some spoiled rich women who inherited all her fathers' money. 

She wrapped her arms around herself as another cold breeze blew her way; it was quite chilly out here tonight. She would have to get changed before her and Booth went out for some dinner. 

Tomorrow they could go grocery shopping so she didn't have to act like she actually liked him all the time. They could eat in and argue instead. 

"Hi." 

Brennan turned around to face one of the men she was bought here to try and catch out. He looked a lot more handsome in real life; his picture did him no justice. 

She smiled back; she didn't know what to say. He had completely surprised her. 

"I noticed you standing here alone, just wanted to make sure you where alright." He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but not smile back.

"I'm fine, just admiring the view."

"It is something special." He replied, not taking his eyes off her. 

She brushed some hair behind her ear and looked over at the beach house.

"How long you staying here for?"

"A few weeks." She replied. "Maybe a bit longer, depends how I feel."

He nodded in agreement.

"Well my place is just behind those trees down there, your welcome anytime."

Brennan nodded and thanked him and was quite relieved to see Booth walking in her direction.

"My fiancé." She said out loud.

"Where have you been?" Booth asked. "We where meant to be going out for dinner, you stood me up!" 

Brennan frowned in disbelief, she hadn't stood him up.

"I haven't. I told you I was going for a walk. I got distracted."

"Benjamin." The guy said and held out his hand for Booth to shake. Booth just looked at it then wrapped an arm around Brennan's waist.

"We have to go. Nice to meet you." He said pulling Brennan back toward the house.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly as they got further away. 

"All part of the plan, don't worry about it." He said with a little smile. He looked behind him and noticed that Benjamin was still watching them. He stopped and turned Brennan toward him. She looked into his eyes and frowned; before she could react he was wrapping both his arms around her body and kissing her lips softly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Hehe, please review. More teasing to come :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan couldn't believe how short her dress was, to say Booth had chosen most of her clothes he had pretty bad taste

Brennan couldn't believe how short her dress was, to say Booth had chosen most of her clothes he had pretty bad taste. It would have been a nice dress if it actually covered some of her body. She had too much cleavage showing and too much leg, she hated it!

But by the expression on Booth's face, he loved it.

"You look hot!" he told her as she came downstairs with a pair of 3 inch high red stilettos in her hand.

"I look like a slut." She slumped down on the sofa and started to put her shoes on.

"A hot slut." Booth joked.

Brennan shot him a look and he just smiled.

"Ok, the plan for tonight is we eat out, we have a fight and I walk off leaving you alone in the restaurant and Benjamin comes to your rescue."

"That's a plan?"

Booth nodded.

"It will work, trust me. He saw you standing alone on the beach; he thought you looked sexy so he made his move. Like he will tonight."

Brennan stood and was officially taller than Booth.

"You have any shorter ones?" he asked.

Brennan smiled and headed out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat outside at a table for two; just across the road was the ocean and the slowly setting sun. It was amazingly beautiful and Brennan couldn't help but stare at it for ages.

"You going to order any food?"

Brennan snapped back to reality and picked up her menu.

"Fried shrimp for my starter." Booth told her and patted his stomach, like she cared about what he was going to order for dinner.

She let out a sigh and her eyes went back to the ocean.

Booth just stared at her and waited until she finally looked back.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and gestured for the waiter to take there order.

A few minutes later they where enjoying there seafood starters and a glass of ice cold beer each.

"You know, being the rich sophisticated women; shouldn't you be drinking wine or something other than beer?"

"No." she replied dryly.

Booth just shrugged and shoved some salad into his mouth.

"How come I'm all dressed up and you're just wearing casual shirt and pants?"

"Because, I don't need to look hot." Was his simple reply that didn't really answer her question.

Just then he noticed Benjamin and his family arriving, they sat at the other end of the outside dining area at a table for 8.

"Ok, after desert the plan goes into action." He whispered, Brennan nodded and sipped her beer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later dinner had been finished and Booth had drunk about 10 beers, he needed to make this plan look as real as possible. He wasn't going to tell Brennan exactly when he would start because the shock on her face wouldn't be as realistic.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked, trying to make conversation as Booth had gone quiet ever since Benjamin had arrived.

He just shrugged and downed the last of his beer.

"You think I care?" he suddenly shouted.

The look on Brennan's face was priceless, her mouth open in disbelief and her eyes wide in shock. Just the reaction he had been hoping for.

"What?" was all she could manage.

"Ooh, you think you're soooo great because YOU have all the money and I'm just your pathetic fiancé who isn't worth anything to you!"

"That's not true!"

"Whatever. Even your wonderful daddy is worth more than me. Im meant to be your fiancé!" he yelled in her face.

Brennan had to sit back a little, Booth was actually scaring her. She knew it was all an act but he was so convincing.

"You don't even love me." Booth stood up so violently he knocked over the table and everything on it, smashing plates and glasses. He stormed off leaving Brennan to clear up the mess and feeling extremely embarrassed. A waiter came over and started to pick up the table and the bits of broken glass. She kneeled down to help.

"Its ok ma'am. I can do it." He told her.

"No it's ok, it's my fault so I should help."

A black shadow passed over her and she looked up, there was Benjamin looking down on her, he stuck out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and smiled.

"Your fiancé is a bit violent."

"Oh. No, he was just angry. Plus too much beer, not good for him."

"He doesn't like the fact that you're rich?" Benjamin asked.

Brennan sighed.

"What man would?"

Benjamin smiled and nodded.

"Can I walk you home?"

Brennan looked over to where he had been seated and saw his family too busy talking and eating to even notice that one of them was missing.

"What about your dinner & your family?"

"Im not hungry and they won't notice."

Brennan paid the bill and asked how much the damage would cost her but they told her it was fine and there was nothing to worry about, they wasn't going to charge her for it.

Brennan wrapped her arms around her slender body as they started to walk back to her beach house. Benjamin took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"It does get chilly at night." He told her as she put it on.

"You're so kind. Thank you."

"Thought you was going night clubbing when I saw you for the first time in that dress." He joked.

"Yea, Simon told me to wear it so I did. Trying too hard to please him just so he is happy."

"Are you happy?"

Brennan was taken aback by the question and it took her a few seconds to answer.

"Mostly." She said with a smile.

"Surprised you can even walk in those shoes." He said.

"Yea, they are killing my feet."

"I would carry you the rest of the way but it seems inappropriate as I've only just met you."

Brennan smiled and then laughed. This guy was so charming and nice, she couldn't believe he was a killer.

"It's alright. Not much further to go now anyway."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and Brennan was even more surprised when he walked her right up to the front door.

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me. Like I said before, you're always welcome over."

"Thanks so much. I appreciate it. And you're such a gentlemen, walking me right up to the door. You sure you don't want a coffee?"

"I think its best that I leave you and Simon to talk things over."

Brennan nodded and took out her keys from her little red bag.

"Im sorry I spoiled your family dinner."

Benjamin laughed.

"Don't worry about it, we usually have one every night anyway. You're welcome to come along tomorrow if you want, Simon too as long as he doesn't get abusive and violent again."

"I'll ask him later, when he's calmed down."

"If he touches you, just tell me."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, slaps you about or anything."

"Ooh! Don't worry about it, I can handle that jackass."

They both laughed and Benjamin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night." He said. But he didn't move, he just stood looking into her eyes and she didn't dare move or say anything to spoil the moment. He cupped her chin in his hand and leant in and kissed her lips softly, Brennan couldn't help but kiss him back.

Then it got passionate and she fount herself being pushed up against the door with one hand pulling at her hair and the other caressing her leg. His tongue dancing over hers and sending chills up her spine.

He pulled away and shook his head.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked, frowning.

"What just happened. You're engaged and I took advantage of your vulnerable state."

Brennan laughed and pulled him close to her.

"I liked it." She whispered in his ear.

Then she opened her door, gave him a sly smile and left him standing on her path with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Booth was in the kitchen making himself a coffee when he noticed Brennan's smudged lipstick and messed up hair. He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"What happened?"

Brennan smiled.

"Just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" he repeated. "Must have been some kiss."

"Ooh yea."

With that she went upstairs to shower and change, leaving Booth feeling slightly jealous.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N- Sorry took so long, have been on holiday so didn't get chance to update sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, it was just a kiss? Anything else happen?" Booth asked as Brennan came downstairs wearing a long silk black nightie.

"Well we spoke, then things got … passionate."

"Passionate? It looked like he took you onto the beach and gave you one. If you know what I mean."

Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"That's a slightly vulgar way to put it Booth. But no, he didn't give me one. It was just a kiss." She picked up an apple from the glass fruit bowl on the table and bit into it.

"So, he say anything useful?"

Brennan shook her head.

"He didn't say anything at all?" Booth asked.

"He said stuff, just not about him murdering people or laundering drugs or whatever. He seems like a really nice guy, I know appearances can be deceiving but I generally think you're mistaken that Benjamin is a bad guy"

Booth now sat with his eyebrows raised and a little smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Temperance had fallen for that thug.

"I will prove to you he isn't innocent, that he is in act deceiving and that he should be locked away forever. Bones, you haven't seen fully what that man is capable of. And when you do, maybe then your head will come out of the clouds."

"Are you jealous Booth?" she asked as he walked away from her.

"Jealous of what?" he demanded. "That you fancy some stark raving mad lunatic?"

Brennan sat back and smiled.

"I shall take that as a yes."

Booth came back and sat next to her.

"I am not jealous. I just want you to be careful and if you let your feelings get in the way of this case you could jeopardize months of surveillance and both our lives."

"Booth, you put me in this situation. I have to at least pretend I like the guy and I cant do that by not letting my head go into the clouds at some times."

Booth let out a sigh.

"I know you can protect yourself Tempe but these people are extremely dangerous. I just want you to be extra cautious."

Brennan put her hand on top of his and smiled.

"I will Booth."

Booth leant back on the sofa and shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this whole case and he didn't like that Brennan was getting too friendly with a killer.

"Oh, we've been invited out tomorrow."

"Bonus. Might actually learn something decent about these low lives then."

"So it's still early, what do you want to do?'

"I would have suggested a walk on the beach but you're not exactly appropriately dressed for that."

"How about we stay inside and just relax?"

"Strip poker?" he joked.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not wearing enough clothes for that." She replied with a smile.

Booth looked at her in shock then they both started laughing.

"You so know Sweets would have something to say about that."

Brennan shrugged.

"He isn't exactly here with is, he doesn't have to know everything."

"You're such a bad girl." Booth said with a smile.

Brennan stood up and walked towards the stairs, she turned to Booth with a sly smile on her face.

"You have no idea." She told him with a wink.

Booth watched her go upstairs and then smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Booth woke up to singing birds and sunshine streaming through his window. He stretched and then yawned and looked at his watch, just after 11am. He was shocked that he had slept so late, even on the weekends he was usually up before 9am.

He threw the thin covers over his half naked body and opened the double doors that led onto his balcony. He looked around at the ocean and the scenery and smiled. He loved his job.

Then he noticed Brennan sitting in the sand and rubbing san tan lotion into her body, Booth let his mind wonder.

He was sat behind Brennan, rubbing the lotion slowly into her shoulders and the back of her neck and smelling her coconut shampoo when he leaned in close enough. Then his hands would fall further down, rubbing the lotion into her back and spine, she would moan in pleasure and he would smile. The smoothness of her skin beneath his hands, then he would kiss the back of her neck, softly then gently biting and she would moan a little louder each time.

A screeching bird suddenly bought Booth back to reality and he realized he was in full view of anyway on the beach with just his underwear on. He quickly stepped back in side and shook his head, he needed a cold shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How long you been up?" Booth asked loudly as he approached Brennan who was now lying in the sun. She took of her shades and looked at him, still slightly damn from the shower and beads of sweat and water trickling down his torso. Brennan quickly looked away before Booth realized that she was checking him out.

"A few hours ago, I came in to wake you up but you looked so peaceful so I left you to it."

"Was I drooling?" he asked.

"No, but I think you where having an erotic dream."

Booth frowned and then went a shade of red.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Brennan opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off.

"Never mind, I get it."

She smiled and put her shades back on; Booth sat next to her and could smell the lingering smell of the lotion.

"Want me to do your back?" he asked.

"No, its fine."

Booth rolled his eyes. His little head fantasy wasn't going to come true anytime soon and he was disappointed.

"Hey!" they heard someone shout happily.

Brennan sat up as Benjamin and his younger brother Marcus approached. Marcus was 3 years younger than his brother yet he looked 10 years older.

"You still on for later?" Benjamin asked. "We're having a barbecue at my house and you're both welcome."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Brennan said with a smile, she elbowed Booth in his side and he smiled.

"Sure, and I promise to behave myself."

"Good, we wouldn't want to have to forcefully remove you." Marcus said and then smiled, showing two missing teeth.

"Would be fun watching you try." Booth said, he wasn't joking but he smiled anyway.

"Simon." Brennan said angrily. "Behave yourself for once."

Booth looked at her and smiled; he leant sideways and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you say Princess."

"Alright, if you come over for about 6 everything should be ready and set up. It's a pool party too so bring your swim wear."

"Now that's a party. Sexy ladies in sexier swimwear." Booth said grinning.

"But your eyes will only be on me of course." Brennan said.

Booth nodded and then smiled at Benjamin and his brother.

"Is that all?"

Marcus eyed Booth and then nodded.

"Yea. For now." He said. He started to walk off and Benjamin smiled at Brennan and then left too.

"Thank God for that."

"Booth, we're meant to be engaged and then you blurt out that you want to perve over other women in their bikinis. Not very convincing."

"No, but if he thinks our relationship is on rocky ground it only helps really to prove that it is."

Brennan contemplated this for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Ok, means I can check out some hot guys."

"I'm the only hot guy you're going to be checking out. Believe me."

Brennan shook her head and Booth grinned at her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N- Just a quick update as the last chapter was delayed. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming :D


	5. Chapter 5

"I wouldn't say a pair of Hawaiian shorts made you look hot." Brennan told Booth as he slipped into a pair of flip flops.

"Just trying to look the part and it's what's under them that makes me look hot."

He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. She turned back to face the mirror and ran the straightners over her hair a few more times. She applied some lip gloss and adjust her fringe one last time.

"You look good."

"Don't I always?" Brennan replied with a grin.

Booth quickly checked her out again for at least the 8th time. Her body was lightly tanned and glowing from whatever cream she had used after her bath. Booth looked at her light blue bikini and the way the bottoms cupped her ass cheeks just nicely. His eyes traveled up her bare back and to the bikini top, tied in a pretty bow.

"Don't you think you've checked me out enough times today?"

She watched Booth quickly look away and his cheeks go slightly red.

"I wasn't."

"Booth, just because I'm not looking at you, it doesn't mean I can't see or feel you checking me out."  
She walked over to him and sat on his knee, he looked a little shocked at first, especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we should really push the boat out today, make Benjamin jealous and want me so bad he can't help but take me."

Booth swallowed hard, he knew that feeling all too well.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked quietly.

"You know, full on flirting. Whatever couples do when they're engaged."  
"Ok, think I might be able to manage that."

Brennan got up and put on her sarong, it was the same black one from the other day. She slipped into her flip flops and smiled, this was it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They arrived at Benjamin's party 15 minutes later, just so they didn't look too eager. Booth was holding Brennan's hand and kissed her when he saw Benjamin walking over to them.

Brennan smiled at him and felt a little flutter in her chest.

"Glad you both made it." Benjamin said shaking Booth's hand and kissing Brennan on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us, looks pretty busy." Brennan said.

"Yea, think my brother invited the other half of the island." He said with a laugh. "Well help yourself to food and booze, plenty of it."

They both thanked him and Booth pulled Brennan in the direction of the pool.

"Fancy a swim?" he asked.

"Not really, I'd rather swim in the ocean."

"We can do that later."

Brennan sat in a plastic chair next to a table for 4 people and Booth joined her.

"We can't just sit here." He said.

"I know. I wanted to go inside and snoop around a little."

"Wait a while; we've only just got here. Lets just have some fun then you can play Sherlock Holmes."

Brennan smiled and then nodded; she knew Booth was right, as usual.

"I'm going for a swim; check out those chicks in the pool."

"Booth, we're meant to be engaged."

He smirked at her.

"Get in the pool then."

Brennan let out a sigh and then let Booth remove her sarong and guide her into the pool. She was surprised at the waters warmth and let in engulf most of her body, there was only a few people in the pool at the moment so there was still plenty of room to move around in. She hadn't realized that she was still holding onto Booth until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him.

"Does this look the part?" he asked.

Brennan nodded.

He brushed some hair from her face and pushed her up against the side of the pool. Brennan could hardly breathe, she didn't know what to do next and Booth pressing against her was slowly turning her on.

"Benjamin's watching us so you know what to do." Booth whispered softly in her ear, sending chills up her spine and making her shudder.

She ran a hand through Booths hair and kissed his cheek softly. He smelt like aftershave.

"I feel uncomfortable." She told Booth.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, she had nothing to feel uncomfortable about.

"Why?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I think I need a drink."

Booth moved out of her way and watched her get out of the pool, the water gliding down every inch of her body and glinting in the sunlight. Booth watched her walk away and then decided to swim a few laps.

Brennan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She let out a deep breathe and then felt a hand on her back, she turned to face Benjamin and they smiled at each other.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Here, let's go inside. I can make you a special drink."

Brennan looked back at Booth but he was busy swimming up and down, so she decided to Benjamin without telling Booth where she was going. After all, she was capable of looking after herself.

She followed him into a massive kitchen where staff were busy making food and washing dishes and cutlery. He then led her into a room further into the house and closed the door. She sat on the cream colored sofa and leant back, it was so comfortable.

Benjamin handed her a glass of whiskey.

"Thanks." She said as he sat next to her.

"You and Simon seem to be getting on a lot better today."

"He's on his best behavior today, that's probably why."

They sipped at there drink and then Benjamin out his down onto the table and took Brennan's out of her hand. She frowned and looked into his eyes.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

He leant in closer and kissed her lips. Brennan pulled away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I really like you but I'm engaged."

"That didn't stop you the last time though did it?"

Brennan raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"That was a heat of the moment thing. We where both caught up in our emotions and let things go over board."

Benjamin stood up and moved in close to her.

"I'm still caught up in the moment; I can't stop thinking about you Constance."

He ran his hand down her arm then grabbed her roughly. She gasped as he pushed her down onto the other sofa and started to kiss her all over.

"Benjamin, please."

She tried to stop him but it just seemed to make him hornier. She managed to gather her strength and push him up, she then slapped him in the face.

"I can't believe you." She said angrily. "I thought you where a nice guy."

Benjamin hung his head in shame; he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry, I really am!"

Brennan shook her head and stormed off, if she wasn't so angry she would have realized that she had tears in her eyes and her hands where shaking.

She walked past Booth who was talking to a tall brunette in a bright yellow bikini and thing bottoms.

"Hey!" Booth shouted as she carried on walking.

She wrapped her arms around her body and started to run, she couldn't bare all these people staring at her.

Booth then noticed Benjamin who looked upset but not as bad as Brennan did.

"What did you to do her?" Booth demanded as Benjamin came closer.

"I didn't mean to…" Before he could finish Booth was already jogging away to find Brennan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Brennan went into the beach house and went straight upstairs to her room. She flopped onto the bed and let out some deep breaths. She couldn't believe Benjamin had tried to force himself upon her. He had seemed like a really nice man. She got up and looked into her full length mirror, her mascara had run and smudged on her face. She grabbed some tissues and wiped it off, and then she sat back on her bed and started to blame herself.

"I shouldn't have worn this stupid bikini." She said angrily out loud.

"Well I think you look great in it." Booth said, he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well I don't."

"What happened?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"This whole undercover idea was a giant mistake Booth."

He waited as Brennan got more comfortable, she sat near her pillows with her legs crossed.

"He took me into the house to make me a drink, well he gave me a whiskey. He kissed me put I pulled away and then a few seconds later he shoved me down and wouldn't get off me!"

Booth shook his head in disgust.

"Did he touch you or anything?"

Brennan shook her head.

"I managed to push him off, eventually. And I slapped him and then stormed off, I was angry! I still am."

Booth understood this and he put his hand on her knee.

"I'm going to kill him. How does that sound as pay back?"

Brennan smiled and leant back, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She felt Booth move next to her and now they where lying side by side.

"No one messes with my Bones and gets away with it."

"Don't call me Bones." She said with a smile on her face.

"You love it really, don't deny it."

Brennan elbowed him in his side.

"That hurt." He said laughing.

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, they both started to laugh and Booth pulled Brennan in closer for a hug.

"Where should I shoot him first?" Booth asked.

Brennan shoved him gently.

"I want to shoot him."

Booth laughed and lifted Brennan's face up so he could look at her, he wiped an eyelash from her cheek and smiled.

He licked his lip and slowly leant in and kissed her. Brennan closed her eyes, it was as if all her troubles had just melted away. She couldn't help but kiss him back and soon they where passionately kissing each other and their hands where exploring each others bodies ….

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N - Laughs evilly Sorry but I couldn't resist in leaving it there. I wonder if they will go any further …. I am so mean. Its so great! Heehee.

Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Constance

"Constance!"

Brennan's eyes flew open and she shoved Booth off her, her cheeks flushed red and she felt like a naughty school girl.

Booth almost fell onto the floor, he wasn't embarrassed though. He had a little smile playing on his lips.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to-"

Booth interrupted him.

"Never meant to try it on with my fiancée?"

Benjamin bowed his head in shame.

Brennan didn't know quite what to say just yet so she waited until Booth and Benjamin had finished.

"I'd like to left alone." She said quietly.

Booth tried not to look too hurt but she saw the look in his eyes and she watched as they both reluctantly left her bedroom.

Brennan decided to get changed and take off her make-up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later she was in the nearest club having a glass of wine by herself. She had told Booth that she needed some fresh air and would be back later, whether he believed her or not was a different story.

The music was so loud it helped drown out the thoughts in her head; instead she just concentrated on drinking her double vodka with cranberry juice.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She was playing back the moment in her bedroom where she had started to kiss Booth back and realized that she had been turned on by him.

She hadn't realized that Booth had been sat next to her for at least ten minutes until she looked around to see the club getting fuller.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Booth took a sip of his beer and smiled at her.

"Same thing you are, having a drink."

"Following me you mean." She accused.

He shook his head and pushed the bowl of nuts towards her. She looked at them then pushed them back towards him.

"Fancy a dance?" he asked.

"I don't think that's appropriate after earlier."

"What? We only kissed. Not like we haven't done that before."

"This was different Booth."

"Why?"

Brennan opened her mouth to respond but found no words came out; she frowned and went back to staring at her drink.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat. I'll even cook."

Brennan smiled and let Booth take her back to there beach house for a late meal. He took her hand in his and smiled at her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He poured Brennan a glass of wine and made her sit on the sofa with her feet up; he turned on the radio as he started to rummage through cupboards and draws.

"What are you making?"

"I haven't got a clue." He replied. "Maybe pasta."

He closed the cupboard and then joined Brennan on the sofa.

"I thought you were making dinner." She said a few minutes later.

"I was going to. I probably still will. I just can't get that kiss out of my head Temperance."

"Booth, it was a caught in the moment kind of situation. Just forget about it, I have."

Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at her, he didn't believe that.

"So… if it happened again?"

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"It won't happen again. We're partners."  
He took the glass of wine out of her and put it down on the table. He leant in towards her and stared deep into her eyes.

"What if we wanted it to happen again?" he asked softly.

"Booth I-"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips where softly touching hers, teasing them. Just as she was about to lean in closer and seal the kiss he moved away and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. The moment has passed."

He got back up and headed towards the kitchen with a big grin on his face, leaving Brennan with a little smile on her face and her slowly shaking her head. She couldn't what he had just done and that she had fallen for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Benjamin was pacing in his bedroom next to his four poster bed. He wasn't happy that Constance was with her fiancé and not him. And now he thought his chances of getting her where ruined. But if the chances where ruined he would make new ones, he was going to get Constance one way or another…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N**_**-**__ I apologize for the very long delay in updating and I know it's a short chapter but I needed to upload something so everyone knew I was still alive and continuing with it. _

_Have just moved house and I'm 6 months pregnant so just trying to find the time to update as I'm either napping or decorating. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and there is still plenty to come. _

_xx_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Brennan didn't wake up until just after 11am which was quite unusual for her

The next morning Brennan didn't wake up until just after 11am which was quite unusual for her. She pulled on her robe and headed towards the kitchen for some juice.

She froze when she saw Benjamin sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Hi." She said.

He gave her a smile and walked over to her.

"I wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I screwed everything up."

Brennan licked her lips and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't feel comfortable with him there while she was in her pajamas.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." She said with a smile. "It's in the past now."

He slowly nodded his head.

"How come you and your fiancé don't sleep in the same room?"

Brennan frowned and then raised her eyebrows, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"What me and Constance do has nothing to do with you at all."

Brennan and Benjamin turned to look at Booth who was standing at the back door.

Booth had no top on and was just wearing a pair of shorts; Brennan couldn't help but check him out.

"I was just wondering is all."

"So you've been in our house spying on us?" Brennan asked.

"I wouldn't say spying, I came to see you and you weren't around. I went upstairs and saw you sleeping and then saw that the other room was being used by Simon."

"Get out of my house." Booth said dryly.

Benjamin looked at Brennan and then sighed, he had messed up again. Instead of arguing he decided to leave, he needed to go and speak with someone about his little problem.

"I cant believe it." Brennan said after Benjamin had left. "He was in my room while I was asleep!"

"Least he didn't try anything though, that's the main thing. He probably thinks we're sleeping in separate rooms because of all the arguments we've been having."

"I hope so, he seems to be taking everything very well though, considering he's a murderer."

"Yea, that's what tells me he's planning something that wont be good. Whether it is to me or you, we better be a little more careful."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't care how you do it, I want that man dead." Benjamin was saying into his phone. He listened for a few seconds and then sighed.

"I don't care how much it costs, just do it. And make it painful. In fact, I want you to kidnap them first. Bring them both to the island."

He was slowly nodding and listening.

"I want to torture them a bit first, make her suffer while he watches and vice versa. Been a long time since I've done something like that and those two need to learn you don't mess with me."

He hung up the phone and looked out of the bedroom window that looked out onto the ocean. It was quite a nice day and the beach looked inviting. He changed into shorts and grabbed a towel, it was time to relax a little before the big show in a few days. Things where just starting to fall into place.

Slowly but surely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temperance was lying on a towel on the beach not far away from Booth who was doing something on the laptop.

"I told you this vacation would be a good idea." He said. "Sun, sea and sand like I said."

"Yea it's a real riot." She replied dryly.

Booth smiled and put the laptop down, he laid down next to Brennan on his stomach and looked at her.

"Admit it, you're having fun."

Brennan sat up on her elbows and removed her shades, she glared at Booth and then rolled her eyes.

"Its not the best vacation I've been on."

"I bet its not the worst either." He said with a smile.

Brennan didn't reply, although it was true. She had experienced one or two bad holidays.

"So, you fancy going out tonight?" he asked.

"Depends where to."

"Maybe a restaurant or a movie, or both."

Brennan looked at him and raised her eyebrows then she smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Booth took a few minutes to reply.

"Maybe." He said quietly. "I think we could both do with some relaxation time where we don't even mention the case."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Booth was shocked, he was sure that she was going to say no.

Brennan laid back down on the towel and put her shades back on, she was determined to go home with a decent tan.

Booth waited for a minute or two before letting his eyes roam over her half naked body, he started at the way her hair sprayed out over the towel, the way her lips would move a little every so often, the rise and fall of her chest as she took in breaths. He even took in the red and white flowery pattern of her bikini and how cute her belly button looked. He also noticed she had painted her toe nails red.

He leant in towards her and she turned her head to the side slightly so she was almost facing him. He wasn't sure if she had her eyes opened or closed. He leant in a little more until his lips where right next to hers, he breathed in the scent of her shower gel and the faint fragrance of her shampoo. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he couldn't hold off anymore, he had to kiss her again. To his surprise it was Brennan who kissed him first, a little kiss on the lips that soon lead to a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

When Brennan finally pulled away she noticed Benjamin watching them, he didn't look happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N –** Hello. I am sorry in the very long delay of an update. As said at the end of chapter 6 I had just moved house and was pregnant. Well I had a baby girl Oct 22nd and named her Emily for anyone interested and I've been so busy with her just haven't had chance to update! Hopefully now I can 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin wanted revenge. He wanted Constance. He wasn't used to getting what he wanted, if he couldn't have something he would just take it and that's exactly what he planned to do. Take.

He was planning quite a few things that evening. Not just taking but perhaps a bit of pain, maybe a bit of torture and whatever else took his fancy. This would be killing Booth after he had watched Brennan being tortured and taken. He had a little island not far from the one he lived on at the moment, not many people knew about it which he was thankful for. All was coming into plan and tomorrow night … then plan would come to a bloody end.

The next morning Brennan awoke to find Booth sitting on the end of her bed, she rubbed her eyes and brushed a hand through her hair/

"I wish you wouldn't do that, I don't look too pretty first thing in the morning."

Booth smiled.

"You always look pretty, even when you're covered in bodily fluids. Especially mine." With that he quickly moved forward and starting kissing her all over, she couldn't help but laugh. She pushed Booth off her and he landed on the bedroom floor with a thud which made her laugh even more.

"That… that was uncalled for!" he said pointing a finger in her direction.

"No actually, I think you deserved that."

"Anyway, I came to tell you tonight I am treating you to dinner."

"Pizza?" she asked with a smile.

"No! Not tonight anyway, a proper dinner. Suit and tie job for me, sexy dress for you … I hope."

"I'm not sure if I have a sexy dress with me but knowing Angela she's probably hidden one somewhere around here. All that girl thinks about is sex."

"Nothing wrong with that." Booth proudly said with a smile.

"Why are you treating me anyway?"

"Because, its Benjamin's new restaurant and it opens tonight and we're going to be there."

"So its just case work really?" she asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Yea, I have no idea what the FBI thought we could get from stalking this guy but so far we have nothing; they need an inside job."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help with the whole flirting thing, I'm sure that would have gotten more results."

"Don't worry about it; you are not safe with that guy that's for sure! Now get dressed, its breakfast time and then we're hitting the beach."

Booth left her room a few seconds later leaving Brennan feeling quite let down and disappointed, she really thought Booth was taking her for a nice romantic meal which didn't involve the case but she had thought wrong.

She threw the covers off her body and let out a sigh, she didn't understand him sometimes. One minute he acted like she was the more important thing in the world and then the next his case was.

She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She didn't feel like hitting the beach today, she wanted to go shopping. Retail therapy always worked and she hadn't had chance to have a good nosey around the shops here yet, she was even hoping to pick up something for tonight's meal, something sexy but not too revealing.

Brennan could hear Booth rustling up breakfast in the kitchen and the faint smell of coffee tickled her nostrils, she loved Booths coffee. She threw on her clothes, combed her hair and applied little make up.

Less is more she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening as Booth sat downstairs waiting for Brennan as usual he was thinking about how great this undercover case had been for them both. He had been able to get more intimate with her but he was afraid to get too close, he loved her like he had loved no other and he didn't want to jeopardise that. He smoothed out his black pants and checked himself out in the mirror again. Clean shaven, hair all in place, light blue shirt ironed. He looked good, not too smart and not too casual. He just hoped Brennan had picked something nice up; she had been out shopping for 5 hours earlier that day.

When she finally emerged she hadn't disappointed. Red dress, showing just the right amount of cleavage and leg. For once she wasn't wearing the chunky necklaces and earrings, this evening she had chosen a silver chain and matching earrings.

"I feel over dressed compared to you." She said looking at Booth, the light blue shirt making his deep brown eyes sparkle even more.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment." He replied. "But you look great, and anyway you're meant to be the centre of attention. Benjamin fancies you after all, not me."

Brennan rolled her eyes and checked herself over in the mirror before Booth pulled her out the door and to there rental car.

10 minutes later they where sat in the restaurant being handed there menus.

"Don't look at the menu yet, talk to me for a little." Booth said.

"Why? I'm hungry."

"Because Benjamin isn't even here yet, we can't leave before he even turns up. He has to see you."

"You know I'm sick of this. I'm not fish bait! I am a person you know, next undercover case you get you can count me out. I'd rather be in the lab right now examining bones."

Booth raised his eyebrows, he was thinking Brennan had been out in the sun for too long earlier but he kept his mouth closed about that and ordered them both a drink.

A few hours later they where finally on the main course and Benjamin had showed up with a few tough looking guys but he wasn't around for long. Within 20 minutes he had left again and Booth suspected he was up to something.

"Can't believe how pointless this was." Brennan mumbled after eating a forkful of pasta.

"Least it got us out for the evening."

Brennan sighed and grabbed her bag. She had had enough and was going home to lie down. She left the restaurant without even saying goodbye to Booth who looked quite confused.

He quickly paid the bill and caught up to her walking down the street towards the shore.

"Hey, wait up!" he called.

This made Brennan walk a little bit faster and Booth had to jog to catch up to her, he grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"What's wrong?"

She looked into his big brown eyes and sighed.  
"Nothing." She pulled away and continued walking.

"Now I know when a woman says that there really is something wrong, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Just leave me alone, I need some space."

Booth sighed and followed her anyway.

"I'm not leaving you to walk back by yourself, I'll come with you."

They walked for a bit in silence, just listening to the waves crashing on the shore only a few feet away from them. Brennan looked up into the sky, the moon was so full and beautiful, and she loved the way it glimmered into the ocean.

They could both see the house not far away now and Booth was trying to work up the courage to say something, anything to break the ice but it seemed his brain had switched off and all he could think about was how gorgeous Brennan looked in the moonlight.

"Did you leave the lights on?" she asked.

Booth frowned.

"No, I didn't turn any on. It was light when we left …"

They looked at each other for a few seconds then Booth told her to stay there while he went and checked out the house, she saw him grab the gun from his ankle holster a few feet up. Brennan couldn't just stay where she was though, she started walking forward, slowly at first then getting faster. She didn't like the feel of this, something was wrong.

As she reached the back porch steps she heard something behind her, before she could turn and look everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin looked down at Brennan's lifeless body, it had been bought aboard his speed boat and now he was just waiting for his guys to bring back Booth. He knew they wouldn't be long; it was 4 against 1 after all. He was very pleased his plan had worked.

Divide and conquer; he thought to himself. Worked like a charm.

He didn't want to hit Brennan but he knew there was no other she would go with him and he already knew how strong she was, she had over powered him at the house a few days ago.

A few minutes later Booth was thrown onto the boat, 2 guys also climbed in while the other 2 got in a different boat.

"Any problems?" Benjamin asked.

"A little struggle. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Benjamin nodded and grinned.

Time to put his other plan into action now.

He always got what he wanted after all …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N** – I know this chapter could be longer but I will update again soon, just need to go to bed now! Hope you all like it and thanks to those who have been reviewing recently even though I haven't updated and thanks to everyone who is still following this story! xx


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan was cold. Or something touching her was cold; she hadn't quite worked it out yet as her mind was still foggy and hurting. She knew she was outside; there was wind and outside smells. Soil, trees, grass, air.

She knew she was laying on something hard. She knew she had to will herself to wake up properly so she could try and work out where she was and what she was doing there. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. She was looking up into the night sky; it was so beautiful it took her breath away for a few seconds. The stars where so bright and beautiful and the moon looked so close she thought if she reached her hand out she might be able to touch. She knew that was impossible though.

She turned her head to the left and just saw the outline of trees and bushes. To her right was what looked like a little hut and more trees. She went to sit up and a roaring pain rippled through her hands and arms, she looked and saw that she was handcuffed and they were hammered into the rock on a short metal chain.

"Booth!" she shouted, a hint of panic in her tone. She remember them walking back to the house and then nothing after that. Everything was black after that. She tugged at the chains but they weren't going anywhere. The chains and cuffs looked brand new.

She heard rustling and a grunt.

"Booth?"

"Over here" she heard.

"I can't move, I'm chained to a rock!"

The silence fell upon them. Brennan was chained, she just hoped Booth wasn't.

"I'm chained, not to a rock though. A spike in the ground, not sure how deep down it goes."

"Any idea where we are?" she asked.

"None."

"I can hear water."

"Think it's a waterfall." He replied.

Brennan twisted herself so she was lying on her stomach, she saw Booth's silhouette about 20 feet away near some bushes. He was sat with his knees up and leaning against a tree.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I'm not too sure, just remember walking back along the beach."

"You think Benjamin did this?"

"I'm not sure Bones. Wait, someone's coming. Pretend you're still unconscious."

Brennan quickly turned back over and closed her eyes, for the first time in a while she actually felt a bit scared.

She could hear 2 or 3 voices coming closer, one was definitely Benjamin, she recognised that burly voice anywhere.

"Looks like there both still out of it, how hard did you hit them?" One guy asked.

"Not very hard, there just sissy's." Benjamin said. "Think they can play me, damn FBI pussies"

"What we gonna do to them?" The other guy asked, he sounded quite young.

"Just have some fun, especially with her. Hot mama. While he watches, not able to help her. Then when I get bored, kill them both."

"The Feds are gonna know he's missing already." The younger guy said.

"Yea, they don't know about my private island though. No one does but us. Hundreds of miles from anywhere. Now let's get back to the boat for some sleep, we'll come back in a few hours. Then the fun begins. Your gonna hear that little bitch scream and cry."

Benjamin let an evil laughed then the other 2 laughed nervously and headed back the way they came. Booth & Brennan didn't speak for ages. They had both heard the plan.

Brennan moved onto her side, she was trapped here like a caged animal and Booth couldn't help her. No one could help them, no one knew where they were. No one.

Booth sat back up, leant against the tree and sighed. He knew Benjamin was a piece of work and he knew that every word he said was going to come true. He had to get them out of there. But he had to wait for more light, he just hoped it came before Benjamin and his friends did.

(Next chapter up soon, writing it at the moment . Thanks for the constant support)


End file.
